


Snoring

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 60's, Australia, Beatles - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Ringo getting sick before the world tour/1964<br/>Rating: R (Very hot foreplay)<br/>Time line: 1964 Australian tour<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post:

It was 1964, the whole female population of earth was high on two things, weed and Beatlemania. Everything was amazing, fame, fortune, girls, all of the things that the lads had always dreamed. It was all amazing, till Ringo fell sick. 

He was taken to the hospital and according to the doctors he was to stay there for a few weeks, leaving the lads to start their Australia tour without him. Everything was fine, the new drummer was very nice and quite. That was, till the fourth night of the tour.

"He is nice, Jimmy." Paul commented as he entered the room he was sharing with John. 

"You think he is asleep?" John looked outside the door, looking back and forth before closing the door again. 

"Well..." Paul started as he removed his jacket and put it on a chair near the bathroom door. "They were gonna go out tonight, but it's almost 4am so I think they are probably passed out somewhere already." Paul could see a sneaky grin form on John's lips as he took of his shirt. "Mimi is asleep too, ya know." John whispered into Paul's ear as he wrapped his tender arms around his waist, letting his nose rub softly against the small part behind his ear. 

Paul grinned and turned in John's arms, turning to him and letting his fingers walk their way up John's shirt, teasing at the buttons as he spoke. "so.... we're .... all alone?" 

John bit his lips and slowly met Paul's hands at the buttons of his white shirt, opening just the first two as he let his sensual gaze meet Paul's. "appear so."

Paul opened up a huge smile and let his lips find their way to John's, nibbling slightly on John's thin bottom lip as his fingers cupped the back of John's neck. John moaned as Paul's plum lips massaged his own, guiding him to the bed behind them, opening each button on Paul's shirt as his own shirt was dealt with. 

"You top tonight?" he spoke in a raw tone as they climbed on to the bed, discarding of their shirt and starting the work on their pants.

"Only if you are the arse I get to fuck senseless." The sheer sexuality of his words, paired with his manly tone drove John up the walls. Every hair in his body feeling electrified, sticking up much like something else of his.

"It'll be my pleasure." John smiled wide, lying back on the bed, being kissed as he took off his trousers. The pair of trousers flew around the room landing on a very confused Jimmy who had just appeared in the doorway.

"Jimmy?" John exclaimed as he quickly sat up. "into voyeurism mate?" 

"It's not what it seems Jimmy!" Paul quickly trying to cover up the situation with his diplomatic ways. "We were...."

"I was just gonna ask if you guys wanted a drink? Neither George or I feel like sleeping." Jimmy spoke surprisingly normally. "But I see you two are busy, goodnight lads." he spoke before leaving.

"That was.... easy.." Paul arched his brow, looking back at John. "He took it well."

John shook his shoulders and pulled Paul closer speaking before he kissed him again, resuming their activities. "Still, I like Ringo better, we could always tell if he was actually sleeping because of the sound of his snoring."


End file.
